Semiconductor devices based on semiconductor power transistors such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), or insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), for example metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) typically switch large load currents. Failure modes that may occur in these devices during operation in various applications require protective measures to prevent the semiconductor devices from damage such as excessive heat.
In order to meet with these demands, it is desirable to improve protective measures of semiconductor devices.